


The Game Is On

by iLibra



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Credence, Business man Percival, Kiss cam, Like a lot of fluffyness, M/M, Next tag is a slight spoiler, Stolen hockey tickets, also very fluffy, ice hockey, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: When Percival found the tickets to the next big ice hockey game, he didn't expect to get more than just an exciting game to watch. The intruiging young man sitting down next to him was definitely unexpected, but very welcome.





	The Game Is On

Just as Percival and Abernathy were finishing up with their business meeting, his coworker's phone buzzed. Looking at it, the man's face fell and he grumbled at whoever just texted him. Percival looked at him in confusion, but Abernathy didn't spare him a glance. He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out two little paper slips.

"Guess I won't need these anymore," His co worker said dejectedly and let them fall into the trash in the corner of the room.

"What's the matter?" Percival tried again, but Abernathy just shook his head, signaling that he didn't want to talk about it and left Percival's office with a frown on his face.

Percival shrugged and wanted to go back to work, but his eyes drifted to the trash over and over again. In the end, curiosity got the better of him and with an annoyed sigh, he got up and walked over. Looking down, the paper slips turned out to be two tickets for the next hockey game happening in town.

Percival had planned to watch it on TV, but now his hand was inching closer and closer to one of the tickets. It would be a shame to let them go to waste, right? 

He looked around the room nervously, even though he was alone in his office, still afraid that someone could watch him pulling out the ticket from his trash can. Percival pocketed the ticket quickly and went back to work, trying not to feel guilty.

 

\-------

 

The day of the game Percy was excited and had already forgotten that he practically stole his ticket even if the owner had thrown them away originally. He would still have to think of something to say if Abernathy asked him about what he had done this weekend, but he'd make do. 

The seat to his right was empty for obvious reasons, the ticket probably still sitting at the bottom of Percival's trash can. When the rows started filling, a young man walked towards the seat on his left, ticket in hand, comparing the numbers to see if he got the right one. When their eyes met by accident, the man smiled and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hello." Percival greeted him, because wasn't that the polite thing to do? The young man looked surprised at being addressed, but greeted him back nonetheless and Percy was immediately smitten.

Percival had the urgent need to say something else, because he didn't wanna risk them sitting awkwardly next to each other until the game started. And the young man with his raven black  
hair and slim figure looked fascinating to him. So he extended his hand for the other to shake and said "I'm Percival."

"Credence. Nice to meet you, Percival." The other man, Credence, said and shook his hand with a small smile.

"Oh, just Percy is fine." he said, hoping he wouldn't seem too forward.

"Okay, then nice to meet you, _Percy_." Credence said with a small chuckle and Percival knew he had made the right decision. Credence's laugh was just delightful and he definitely wanted to hear it again. 

"Excited for the game?" Percival asked, although there were much more burning questions on his mind. Who was the young man, really? What did he do in his free time? What was his favorite kind of food?

"Yeah, absolutely! My friends got me a ticket for my birthday. I've been looking forward to this for a while now." Credence exclaimed excitedly, practically beaming at Percival.

"Well, let's hope it'll be a good one. You could say I got my ticket as a present too." Percy said and rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment. 

Before Percival knew it, they were talking about this and that and learning more about each other. Credence told him that he was an art student, struggling to provide for himself and his sisters, because of some family circumstances that he obviously didn't want to elaborate on. Credence told him about his artworks and that he liked to paint in a more abstract way and how he liked people interpreting what he was trying to say. Percival assured him that he would love to see one of his works at some point and that he would tell Credence what it meant to him.

Percival told Credence that he was a businessman responsible for the security of his company and how he got to where he was now. He admitted that even though it could be boring sometimes, he felt like he was doing an important job. Percival couldn't tell what came over him, but he even admitted to Credence how he’d actually gotten his ticket for the hockey game. The amused laugh he got from Credence in return made it all worth telling him though. 

They almost missed the beginning of the game, so engaged in their conversation, but the people around them made sure to remind them. That didn't mean they would stop talking anytime soon, cheering for their team and laughing together.

By the time the first break started, they were excitedly talking about the game up to that point, lost opportunities and possible strategies. But then, all of a sudden, Percival noticed the people around him staring at the monitors above them and at Credence and him in turns. Looking away from Credence's face, which seemed really concerned and was looking at a point behind Percival, he saw... himself and Credence? 

It wasn't unusual to show the audience in breaks of the game, what made Percival swallow hard was the big heart drawn around their heads and the word "kiss cam" displayed above it. 

The only thought in his head was _"This is your chance."_ It would be uncomfortable for both of them if they stared at the monitors any longer. So Percival looked back towards Credence and carefully cupped his cheek.

"Credence, may I kiss you?" he asked, to make sure he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. They just met each other after all. But Credence gave him a subtle nod, so Percival went for it.

The moment their lips touched, the people around them started cheering and applauding, although the noise was drowned out by Percival's rapid heartbeat and the feeling of Credence's soft lips. When he let his hand slip to Credence's neck, Percy could tell he wasn't the only one who was nervous, feeling the other's pulse under his fingertips. The weight of several hundreds of people watching them suddenly became very prominent to Percival, but he tried his best to ignore it.

He tried to keep the kiss chaste, but leaning back from the kiss turned out to be harder than he had thought. However, the sight he got when he did was above everything Percival could have imagined. Credence's face was flushed red and a small smile was grazing his lips. And Percival thanked not only god, but mostly whoever was responsible for the kiss cam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I got this adorable prompt on tumblr and had to write it immediately! I hope the anon who sent it likes it :D
> 
> A huge thank you to [writingrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/profile) , who edited this for me <3
> 
> If you have a Gradence prompt for me, you can send it over on [tumblr](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/iLiibra) :D
> 
> Also if you have some Feedback, I'd love to hear it <3
> 
> (PS: I'm sorry for the weird formatting ;; Fixed it now!)


End file.
